


Blue Moon Rising

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Tigana - Guy Gavriel Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-27
Updated: 2006-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory. Freedom. Choice. Loss. A man seen in a window, at night. (Baerd/Alessan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to bethia_cathrain for the beta.
> 
> Written for Sanj

If you're here on a redirect from the old Yuletide archive, please can I send you to this link - http://archiveofourown.org/works/338996 - where this story exists in its entirety, correctly tagged?

(Waiting for the redirect to be corrected after the Open Doors yuletide upload)

Thank you!

J.


End file.
